


Luka w sercu

by Pomyluna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Has Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Even the Sheriff, Everyone Begs to Differ Actually, Feels, Fluff and Angst, He thinks he can't have nice things, M/M, Stiles Begs to Differ
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Kocham cię – mówi mu Stiles pewnej letniej nocy.

</p><p>Żadnych wątpliwości, żadnej pauzy czy zająknięcia, żadnych skoków w biciu serca. Chłopak wypowiada te słowa niczym jakąś uniwersalną prawdę życiową.

</p><p>Derek nie jest zaskoczony, ba, nie jest nawet poruszony tą deklaracją. Ponieważ on zawsze wiedział. Odpowiada więc wyraźnie i bez wahania:

</p><p>- Będę udawać, że nigdy tego nie powiedziałeś.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luka w sercu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heart Vacancy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235854) by [howl-to-the-wind (greenleaf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenleaf/pseuds/howl-to-the-wind). 



> Tytuł i cała historia inspirowane piosenką zespołu The Wanted _Heart Vacancy_. 
> 
> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA.

Derek wie.

Wie, że Stiles go kocha. Chłopak wykłada mu to wystarczająco jasno.

\- Kocham cię – mówi mu pewnej letniej nocy.

Żadnych wątpliwości, żadnej pauzy czy zająknięcia, żadnych skoków w biciu serca. Stiles wypowiada te słowa niczym jakąś uniwersalną prawdę życiową.

Derek nie jest zaskoczony, ba, nie jest nawet poruszony tą deklaracją. Ponieważ on zawsze wiedział. Odpowiada więc wyraźnie i bez wahania:

\- Będę udawać, że nigdy tego nie powiedziałeś.

A później odchodzi.

~

Sprawy pozostają bez zmian. Stiles zachowuje milczenie i nie wraca do tego, co powiedział Derek. Właściwie, to zachowuje się tak, jakby te słowa nigdy nie wyszły z jego ust.

Opowiada mu coś cały rozpromieniony, śmiejąc się beztrosko i wtrącając od czasu do czasu swoje zwyczajowe sarkastyczne uwagi. Dotyka go z łatwością, bez żadnych oczekiwań szturcha w ramię i trąca łokciem w żebra pomiędzy jednym żartem a drugim. Chłopak jest czymś stałym, zawsze pełen energii roztacza wokół siebie aurę jasności, ciepła i spokoju. Jego miłość emanuje z każdej cząstki jego ciała, oczywista i prawdziwa.

Stiles jest taki jak zawsze. I w tym właśnie tkwi problem.

Derek krzywi się nieznacznie i strąca dłoń, która ląduje na jego ramieniu w przyjacielskim, niezobowiązującym uścisku. Widzi, jak kąciki ust Stilesa odrobinę opadają. Szybko jednak powracają do poprzedniej pozycji. Gdy Stilinski wyskakuje z czwartym z kolei, znajomo brzmiącym żartem, Derek wychodzi, udając, że nie słyszy zająknięcia chłopaka ani jego rozczarowanego westchnienia, nim ten kontynuuje mówienie.

Wszystko to są rzeczy, które Stiles robił od zawsze. Tyle że Derek zauważa je dopiero teraz, czuje je i zdaje sobie sprawę, że przez cały ten czas zdążył się do nich przyzwyczaić, że przekształciły się one w coś tak stałego i normalnego w jego życiu, iż nie poświęca im już większej uwagi, biorąc za coś zupełnie naturalnego.

Nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, od jak dawna Stiles tak naprawdę go kocha.

Derek stoi na balkonie loftu, opierając się o balustradę i wpatrując w bezksiężycowe niebo, kiedy chłopak do niego dołącza.

\- To nadal ja – szepcze, dodając w podtekście: „Tuż obok, czekając na ciebie”.

\- Wiem – Derek spogląda na niego. – I nienawidzę tego.

Nienawidzę _ciebie_ za to, że mnie kochasz.

~

Derek cały czas o tym myśli. To nie jest coś, o czym może łatwo zapomnieć.

Pamięta ten dreszcz, który nim zawładnął, gdy po raz pierwszy poznał smak młodzieńczej miłości – silnej, pięknej i zakazanej. Pamięta ból, który przyszedł potem, wypalając mu dziurę w sercu. I ten ciągnący się za nim wszędzie rodzaj jakiegoś fatum, dającego o sobie znać za każdym razem, gdy mężczyzna postanawia znów się przed kimś otworzyć. To wszystko wciąż okrutnie rani. On po prostu nauczył się, jak z tym żyć.

Wataha zachowuje się z należytą ostrożnością – znają historię. Derek oczywiście im nie powiedział, prawdopodobnie sami rozgryźli to w pewnym momencie. To, że dowiedzieli się o płomiennym wyznaniu Stilesa, zaskakuje go jeszcze mniej. Jeśli nie wynikało to z ich wyostrzonego słuchu, to z unoszącego się w powietrzu zapachu tęsknoty oraz emocjonalnego cierpienia. I Derek nie potrafiąc poradzić sobie z ciężką atmosferą, która nagle zalega, wychodzi.

Jedna z osób podąża za nim.

\- Derek… - Scott wygląda na zasmuconego i zmieszanego, jakby wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że zdecydował się na tę rozmowę, że to na jego barki spadła odpowiedzialność za nią.

\- Zostaw mnie, Scott – cedzi Derek przez zęby.

\- Posłuchaj… Myślę, że wiesz, ile on już czeka. I mam nadzieję, iż zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie odpuści – Scott wzdycha. – Daj sobie trochę luzu, Der. Przestań wypatrywać zła, które może nigdy nie nadejść i skup się na tym, co dobre.

Scott się oddala, ale nie bez przyjacielskiego klepnięcia Hale’a po plecach.

Następna jest Lydia, zapędzając Dereka w kozi róg w jego własnym mieszkaniu.

\- Derek, on wie, że nie ufasz sobie na tyle, by pragnąć pewnych rzeczy, by pragnąć jego, ale on nadal cię chce – mówi, sapnięciem wyrażając swoją irytację. – Wszystko w życiu jest jednym wielkim wyborem. Możesz wybrać bycie pogrążonym w żalu lub bycie szczęśliwym. Albo możesz po prostu wybrać jego.

Allison i Kira nigdy nie próbują. Wiedzą, że to nie ich rola. Po prostu pewnego dnia Derek obudziwszy się, wyczuwa w powietrzu zapach świeżo zrobionego śniadania oraz nutę jaśminowych perfum Argent. Innym znów razem zostaje do niego dostarczona bezpłatnie jego ulubiona pizza z gratisowym zestawem sushi.

Boyd, Jackson i Isaac również nie naciskają, jedynie oferują swoje towarzystwo podczas długich patroli w rezerwacie.

Erica zbytnio się nie wysila – bezceremonialnie wchodzi do loftu, wlekąc za sobą Stilesa, a następnie rzuca go Derekowi na kolana i wychodzi.

Hale pomaga chłopakowi się podnieść, na metody działania swojej bety reagując głębokim westchnięciem. Jednak Stiles jest uparty – siada na nim okrakiem i zaciska dłonie na jego koszulce. Wilkołak pozwala mu położyć głowę w zagłębieniu swojej szyi, czując jego nierównomierny oddech, gdy ten zmusza się do powstrzymania łez.

Derek wie, że nigdy nie przejdzie do porządku dziennego nad tym, co zdarzyło się w przeszłości, nie tak do końca. Ten ból zawsze gdzieś tam będzie.

Bo to jest właśnie prawda o bólu – on zawsze upomina się o to, by być odczuwanym.

~

Derek wchodzi w trakcie kłótni Jacksona i Lydii. Stoją sztywno naprzeciwko siebie w salonie w pozycjach bojowych, trzymając wysoko uniesione głowy. To wcale nie zaskakuje watahy. Ci dwoje kłócą się na okrągło. To jest ich sposób na bycie szczęśliwymi, na kochanie się nawzajem. Więc nikogo również nie dziwi, gdy oboje rzucają się na siebie, całując niczym szaleńcy.

Erica wywraca oczami i popycha Boyda w stronę swojego pokoju. Kira i Scott idą do kuchni, trzymając się za ręce. Allison z Isaaciem usadawiają się na kanapie w salonie i włączają telewizor.

Derek również wywraca oczami i opuszcza pokój z zamiarem zamówienia czegoś na wynos. Bogowie wiedzą, że nikt inny tego nie zrobi. Wtedy ktoś łapie go za ramię.

Spojrzenie Stilesa jest głębokie i pełne emocji.

Derek je odwzajemnia. _Nie teraz._

Wzrok chłopaka przybiera na intensywności. _A właśnie, że teraz._

\- Nie jesteśmy tacy jak oni – mówi z przekonaniem.

\- Nie – odpowiada Hale, obracając się. – Jesteśmy gorsi – dodaje i odchodzi.

~

Derek zastanawia się dlaczego. Dlaczego on? Kiedy wokół jest tylu innych.

Obraca się, posyłając spojrzenie pełne wściekłości miodowym tęczówkom, które obserwują go od przeszło godziny.

\- Przestań – syczy. – Przestań mnie kochać, Stiles.

\- Nie potrafię – odpowiedź Stilesa jest pewna i wyrażona wprost; chłopak przez cały czas pozostaje jej wierny.

Derek porusza się niespokojnie na taką szczerość. Jego oczy zwężają się.

\- Spróbuj.

Stilinski przewraca oczami.

\- To tak, jakbyś prosił mnie, bym przestał oddychać, niemądry wilczku.

Stiles wzdycha i prostuje się.

\- Nie proszę, by cokolwiek zmieniać, Derek. Ja po prostu chcę ciebie. Całego.

Derek zasłania się zatem jedynym argumentem, który wie, że zrani ich oboje.

\- Nie mam nic, co mógłbym ci dać, nic, co nie jest zepsute.

Stiles potrząsa głową. _Niezależnie od tego nadal cię kocham._

Derek odwraca się od niewypowiedzianych słów.

~

\- Wybrał cię, Derek.

Szeryf zaskakuje go, wypowiadając te słowa. Derek podnosi głowę – oczy mężczyzny skupione są na mapie znajdującej się przed nim.

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć, że się tego nie spodziewałem, naprawdę – dodaje starszy Stilinski, przyczepiając czerwoną pinezkę do mapy. – Już od dawna się na to zbierało.

Uszy Dereka robią się czerwone.

\- Szeryfie, ja-…

\- Stiles zawsze miał dużo wiary w ludzi, Derek – mówi dalej mężczyzna. – To właśnie czyni go dobrym człowiekiem – ponieważ nigdy nie traci nadziei i nie rezygnuje. Z nikogo. A już na pewno nie z ciebie. Nigdy w ciebie nie zwątpił i nigdy tego nie zrobi.

Szeryf spogląda mu w oczy.

\- Ostatecznie mój syn wybrał kochać cię bez względu na wszystko. Zdecydował, że jesteś kimś, o kogo warto zawalczyć. Możesz nie wierzyć w siebie, ale uwierz w niego.

~

Derek jest zmęczony byciem zranionym.

Liczy długość przebiegniętych tras, ilość uderzeń w worek bokserski i godziny ćwiczeń mających sprawić, by stał się szybszy, silniejszy, lepszy. Podnosi i opuszcza się na drążku, robi pompki, dźwiga ciężary. Wciąż i wciąż. Naciska coraz mocniej, by w końcu się złamać, ale tak nigdy się nie dzieje.

Jak dużo czasu potrzeba, by ciało dało w końcu za wygraną? Ile razy serce może zostać złamane i nakarmione jedynie bólem?

Stiles jest przy nim, gdy jego nogi zaczynają się trząść i grożą upadkiem. Zarzuca mu ręcznik na nagie ramiona, wręcza butelkę wody i siada tuż obok, wpatrując się w niego oczami pełnymi czułości i oddania. Jego chłodna dłoń na twarzy Dereka jest wytchnieniem dla rozgrzanej skóry wilkołaka.

Stiles ściera kciukiem pot z jego czoła.

Hale spogląda na niego. Tak bardzo zmęczony…

\- Nie zranisz mnie, Derek – szepcze chłopak. – I ja nie zranię ciebie. Nigdy.

Derek żyje w strachu przed tym. Ale ten strach nie dotyczy Stilesa, on dotyczy jego samego. Bo Hale wie, że jeżeli chłopak odejdzie, to on nigdy nie będzie już taki sam.

Stilinski jest zdeterminowany i Derek pozwala mu położyć dłoń na swoim policzku. Chłopak przybliża się i całuje go delikatnie w szczękę, po czym szepcze z całkowitą pewnością:

\- Uwierz we mnie, bo ja wierzę w ciebie.

~

Derek akceptuje szczupłe ramiona wokół swojej talii, ciepłe ciało przyciśnięte do pleców i podbródek spoczywający na barku. Podnosi głowę i spogląda w nocne niebo.

\- Porozmawiaj ze mną.

Derek nakrywa ręce spoczywające na brzuchu swoimi dłońmi.

\- Niszczę wszystko, czego dotknę. Zniszczę ciebie.

Stiles potrząsa głową.

\- Nie, nieprawda. I dobrze wiesz, że jestem wystarczająco silny, by ci na to nie pozwolić.

Derek zwiesza głowę i zagryza wargę, nie wiedząc, jak sprawić, by chłopak zrozumiał.

_Nie jestem dobry. Nie jestem dobry. Odejdź._

Stilinski obraca go i kładzie dłoń na jego piersi.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to, co było wcześniej, wiesz, że nie. Kocham cię.

Derek sztywnieje i odwraca wzrok, gotów uciec od słów. Stiles mu na to nie pozwala, trzymając ciasno w swych objęciach.

\- Słuchaj mnie – mówi niemal ostro. – Kocham cię. Kocham cię. Kocham cię – szepcze wciąż i wciąż.

Derek zaczyna drżeć, na co uścisk Stilesa staje się jedynie silniejszy.

~

Derek wychodzi na balkon. Stiles odpoczywa na leżaku, czytając. Na dźwięk kroków podnosi wzrok, odkłada książkę na bok i czeka. Derek podchodzi do niego i otacza ramionami.

Chłopak całuje go delikatnie tuż za uchem.

\- Bądź ze mną – mówi po prostu.

Wilkołak spogląda ponad jego ramieniem na ludzi znajdujących się w środku, na swoją watahę, której członkowie, będąc w związkach, znaleźli radość i szczęście. Allison i Isaac przytulający się na kanapie. Kira i Scott grający na podłodze w karty. Lydia, której nogi spoczywają na kolanach Jacksona. Erica walcząca zaciekle z Boydem o pilota od telewizora.

\- Wiesz, że nigdy nie będziemy tak szczęśliwi.

Stiles prycha z lekka drwiąco.

\- My nie próbujemy być szczęśliwi w ten sposób. My próbujemy być szczęśliwi na nasz własny, indywidualny sposób. Nie potrzebuję tego całego gówna. Potrzebuję tylko ciebie.

Derek ściska jego rękę.

\- Nasz własny rodzaj szczęścia…

Bez względu na wszystkie jego potknięcia, bez względu na wszystkie jego wady, błędy i pomyłki, bez względu na wszystkie pęknięcia i brakujące elementy, które składają się na jego duszę – Stiles jest zawsze przy nim. Derek nie wie, co przyniesie przyszłość, ale jeśli miałby upaść, całkowicie się rozsypać bądź po raz setny wypalić, to wolałby, aby stało się to za sprawą Stilesa niż kogokolwiek innego na tym świecie.

Z tą myślą mężczyzna uśmiecha się i całuje Stilinskiego delikatnie w usta.


End file.
